1. Technical Field
Multiple embodiments relate to inserts for vehicle seat head restraints.
2. Background Art
Occupants of motor vehicles have long suffered head, neck and spinal injuries during events such as rear vehicle impact or sudden deceleration. Typically, a vehicle head restraint is constructed with compressible foam surrounding a head restraint post. In a rear impact event, the occupant's head contacts the top of the vehicle head restraint with sufficient force to result in a significant deflection of the foam. The magnitude of neck deflection increases as the head further compresses the foam. Furthermore, because the foam is sufficiently resilient, the energy imparted to the foam by the occupant's head is mostly stored and not dissipated. As such, when the rear collision event has ended, the energy stored within the foam is released into the occupant's head, which causes the occupant's head to move rapidly forward possibly causing further injury to the vehicle occupant.